One With the Sword
by Alipurple
Summary: A 21st century girl falls head-first (literally) into Narnia and the adventure of a lifetime lands into the hands of a modern Canadian girl. Edmund X Oc
1. Chapter 1

I have absolutely no idea how I got here. Wherever here is.

I was just minding my own business, walking home from school. I had taken the last of my exams and I had bought a french vanilla from Tim Hortons, as a means of celebrating. It was still winter here in Canada, and I had gotten off the city bus, only a couple of blocks away from my house. Turning down the music slightly from my iPod, I take a sip of my now empty drink and dodge a pile of slush. Slush, is a wonderful and dangerous thing. You can squish them onto the outside of your snowman or igloo and it would hold. But when it's everywhere on the ground, it is quite easy to slip and fall on your butt. So I try to avoid it as much as I can.

But it's just my luck that when I do try to dodge it, there was a hidden pile of slush under my boot. And down I went. My upper body ended up landing in a hedge, and my whole body was greeted with the excruciating pain of needles piercing skin.

"Ow! Great, now I'll come home looking like I came back from a war. Stupid slush." Now, I would like to point out that my eyes were closed at this point until I opened them to kick the snow on the ground. So when I opened them, I found myself surrounded by tall trees, and the sun was still high in the sky even though it's been a couple of hours since midday.

How in the world did I end up here? I was pretty sure I was still in my suburban neighbourhood, surrounded by fast traffic and brick houses.

"Ow!" Nevermind, I am most definitely in some unknown, distant land that is in another dimension or something. Maybe I'm still dreaming? I do have a pretty wild imagination…

"Ow! I get it, I'm not in Kansas anymore!" I snicker to myself. Wow, I still find humour in possible death situations.

Oh god, how… The last thing I remember was falling into a prickly hedge, and that is most definitely the same hedge I fell into. I stare hard at the hedge for a long time. Then I jump.

"Ow ow ow ow OW! I have got to stop purposely killing myself!" I wince as I take out a stick from the top of my head.

"It came this way!"

I froze. That was not my voice. At least I don't think so, it sounded pretty manly and I'm a girl. With a high-pitched voice. That is not this voice.

"I think it's over here…" The leaves started shuffling and that's when I could finally move from my sudden paralysis. I leaped over the hedge and ran. I remember being a fast runner when I was younger. I'd chase people for stealing my hat from me, then I'd jump on their back and take my hat back. But I haven't ran this much since grade 9 gym class.

I can hear shouts behind me as the guy invited his whole gang to chase my stupid voice. Why did I have to talk out loud? Oh man, they're still behind me and coming faster. It's weird though, I was tired all day and I was looking forward to sleeping in, but now I feel as if I had all the energy in the world. I guess the adrenaline took care of that, though. It's still really weird and I'm kinda scared for my well-being.

I've been running for about five minutes when I finally came upon a tree that looked good enough to climb. It had enough thick limbs for me to climb and it looks like it could support me for however long I stay in the tree. The guys were still following me, but they lost my track a minute ago and are now hunting me down like in the show Mantracker. I quickly tossed my backpack in a bush and put one foot on a branch of the tree to lift myself up, steadying the deep breaths of fear coming out of my mouth. The voices were coming back and I climbed a little faster, still pretty careful about where I step. I found a height that was tall enough where they can't see me unless they look up. I was petrified at the thought of climbing higher than this.

Footsteps came and five men came into view. One had a silver crown on his head, and three others were wearing chain-mail tunics. They all carried swords. Great, now I'm gonna be impaled when I get caught. The King gently pushed aside some branches and was staring intently at the ground.

"What is it your majesty?" One of the knights asked. The king raised his hand and waved everyone where he was crouching right under my tree!

"There is a footprint, but it is unlike anything I have ever seen before." How dare he insult my precious military boots! I payed a lot of money for them.

"What do you suggest we do?" said the calm voice of the last man. He wasn't dressed like a knight or like royalty, but he had extremely curly brown hair. The King stood up abruptly and I was half startled into thinking he'll raise his head and see me.

"We will come back tomorrow morning, the least we can do is give this… Person some space." Then they walked away from my line of vision and I could hear some horses whining in the distance before trotting off. I counted to sixty in my head to make sure they were completely gone, before looking down.

Yeah, I have no idea how to get down.

Somehow, I manage to slowly get down, and by the time my feet touch the ground the sun is setting. The world got slightly darker as I stumbled over twigs and branches trying to get to my bag hidden in the bush and walked around to find a shelter. I kept walking straight, or as straight as I could with the trees getting in the way, in the direction of the setting sun. I shield my eyes from the glare and stare at the gray rocks in front of me. And if I tilt my head in the right direction, I could just make out a small hole. I walk towards the hole and peer inside; thankfully it's empty and small enough for me to just settle in for the night. I could hear my stomach rumbling and I rummage through my lunch bag, so glad that I didn't have lunch at school. I pull out an omelette sandwich and chomp down on it. When I ate about a third of my lunch and put the rest back in my bag for later. Who knows how long I have to stay in this place. Maybe I can scavenge some fruit or nuts, or maybe kill an animal for meat? Yeah, like I can actually do any of that, I've never even been out camping.

I balled up the scarf into my hat to make as a pillow and had my coat covering me like a blanket. The ground was hard but I fell asleep pretty easily, my thoughts slowly drifting to how my parents would react when they found me missing. They'd get worried and if I do ever come back, they'd kill me for not telling them where I am. My sister would probably redesign my bedroom.

I had better get back soon if I want to see my room untouched by little hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I want to see where this goes! My first chapter for a Chronicles of Narnia fanfic. I realize now I don't have a name for the heroine but that's coming, and the King in this chapter is Edmund, but she doesn't know that. Next chapter she'll be surprised, and I'll finally reveal a name.**_

_**~ Alipurple**_


	2. Chapter 2

I was being pulled somewhere. That's what it felt like, anyways. I opened my eyes and nearly screamed.

In front of me were two of the five men from before, pulling me out while putting chains around my arms and legs at the same time. This time i did scream when I realized what was going on. One of the knights tried to cover my mouth but I jerked away, the back of my head smashing against the cold stone walls. The impact rattled my brain and I felt my eyes start to flutter before I lost sight and sense of everything.

Oh god, my nose is tingling. I huff a few times, but I sneeze anyways. The sound echoes around, and I finally open my eyes to gray walls, this time man-built. Quickly, I stand up and stagger, the blood rushing into my head. Groaning, I slowly felt the back of my head looking for a bump, or worse, blood, but I found nothing. I look around my holding cell and found a platter with a generous helping of food. At least these people are nicer than back on planet earth. What looked liked smoked salmon covered in spices sat in the middle of the platter with its own plate, and various fruits and pies surrounding it, with a silver cup of some random drink. Bringing the cup closer to my face I take a whiff and the smell of grapes came through. My stomach grumbled but I put the cup down. It may have been grape juice but by the way those men were wearing centuries old chain mail, I didn't want to take my chances. I ate everything else, delighted in the purity of the taste. These are way better than what my own mother makes. I hope she didn't hear that.

I pushed the platter back under the bars leaving behind crumbs and the mysterious poisoned drink. They didn't even give me back my bag. And, crap, I have ID on that thing, now they'll know who I am, my age, where I live, everything!

Footsteps stomped towards my cell and the tinkering of keys fitting into the lock gave way. Turning around, I see two goat-people opening the door. What were they called again, satyrs? Whatever they were, they each grabbed an arm and lifted me off the floor, carrying me upstairs. I tried running away but all my feet felt was air. Damn my short height.

I finally see the sunlight shining in throughout what appears to be a castle. The large halls glittered from the light, and the whole place gleamed white and gold. We finally entered a giant hall, with its ceiling made of glass letting through the view of the beautiful blue sky, a few white clouds floating lazily along. I didn't notice that the goat things stopped walking until my arms were let go.

"Ow," I mutter, rubbing my shoulders. I lost feeling entirely in them. The goat creatures were still on either side of me, their gazes straight and blank. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have ever seen. I blinked and took in the King, with the big gold crown over his blond head and he was wearing a red tunic, it was almost medieval of him. But that can't be right, I couldn't have ended up being transported through time in the middle ages. That's impossible and I am pretty sure only Doctor Who is able to do that.

Beside him was an equally, if not more beautiful woman with raven hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin. She was wearing a gorgeous blue gown and had a modest gold crown. Just looking at her made me shrink in embarrassment at my t-shirt and jeans. There was a younger girl on the other side of her with a silver crown on top of her light brown hair. She was the only one out of everyone with a friendly grin on her face. I smiled back.

Way over on the other side of the blond king was the guy who was tracking me. The smile immediately fell from my face and I sat up a little straighter. His tousled black hair hung over his brown eyes, a silver crown resting on top of his head. His pale skin brought out a few freckles and he was wearing a blue tunic, a lot more casual than what the others were wearing. He looked like he had just gone out for a hunt, or rolled out of bed that morning.

His eyes were narrowed, scrutinizing me. I looked away from him. I have no idea what he's thinking.

The older king cleared his throat again. "State your name and business here in Narnia."

"Here in where?" my jaw dropped.

"Narnia, of course," the small girl who smiled at me said. "Where else did you think you were?"

I processed their British accents. I'm not the best at geography, but I'm pretty sure there's no Narnia in Europe. "Look, this is all some big misunderstanding," my shaky voice comes through. I became painfully aware of how different my voice sounds in comparison to these royals. "I was walking home from school, I slipped on some slush, landed in a bush and when I stood up, I don't see my friendly neighbourhood anymore, just trees. And then I randomly get chased all through the forest by him and his friends, and when I finally find a cave to sleep in, I'm rudely handcuffed and knocked out and I wake up in a dungeon. Now, I don't know about you, but I would very much like to know what. Is. Go-ing. On!"

I take a deep breath. I don't know what came over me, I'm usually pretty quiet around strangers. I glance at the royal's faces and every one of them was confused. The young girl looked like she was thinking very hard while the black-haired king tilted his head. "What's slush?" he asked. I blinked a couple of times, that almost looked cute.

"Slush is melted snow or ice that is very slippery and also great to use the harden snow creations, specifically snowmen and igloos." my thoughts trail off in remembrance. It was only twenty-four hours ago when I was making a snowman with my sister before I had to go to school. I felt a constriction in my throat as I tried to swallow down my saliva, my eyes starting to fill up with salty tears at the thought of never seeing my family again. I shook my head away from my burning thoughts and blinked my tears away. There was no way I was ever going to let anyone see me cry, not again.

The blond kind shook his head, "Wait, you were knocked out? Edmund didn't mention anything about knocking you out."

The king next to him, Edmund, glared at him, "We didn't knock her out. I told you, she hit her head against the rock while struggling to escape, and anyways, Lucy fixed it. It doesn't hurt anymore, not even a bruise or a scratch left."

I looked at my hands, searching for the paper cut I had gotten a few days ago from reading a book in Target, but nothing was there. I swear it was still on my index finger when I checked this morning. I think.

The beautiful queen finally spoke up, "Honestly, you two, there are more important matters to discuss. Such as introductions?" The younger queen giggled but the boys were still glaring at each other.

The older queen sighed and stared straight at me. "I am Queen Susan, this is my sister Queen Lucy and my brothers King Edmund and High King Peter." She paused and I waited a bit to see if she would continue. She didn't. Oh, gosh what do I do. Bowing down seems respectful but I'm not sure if that is even a custom here.

I tilted my head forward in a nod. "Um, my name's Elaine. Elaine Hester. I also go by Ella, if any of you are interested." I get blank looks and continue on, my neck feeling unusually hot. "I live in Canada, or came from Canada and… I ended up here. In Narnia." I breathed out again, the heat from my neck travelling up to the base of my head.

The younger queen finally saved me from her siblings looks, "Well that is simply a lovely name, Ella. You may call me Lucy, no need for the Queen in front of it! If you haven't got a place to stay, it would be an honour if you stayed with us at Cair Paravel. You shall be our guest!"

King Edmund whipped his head towards Lucy. "B-but-"

"Perfect!" Susan cut him off. "I shall fit you into one of the guest bedrooms. Lucy shall come with us as well, and then we will give you a tour of Cair Paravel."

Both sisters flailed me on either side, Susan taking confidant steps while Lucy gently clutched my arm and guided me, excitement in her brown eyes. The two guards from before had moved to either end of the hall sometime during our introductions and I moved my shoulder muscles to let more feeling flow into them.

"Um, I thought we were in Narnia. Is Cair Paravel a city?" my voice spoke, in a pretty high pitch.

Lucy laughed good-naturedly, "Oh no, it is the name of our castle! But we will also show you all of Narnia, you only saw the forest but there are many wonderful places as well."

I cracked a smile at her, walking past door after door, window after window with the sounds of rushing water and seagulls outside. Maybe I'm gonna like this place after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm sick with the stomach flu, so what better way to spend the day than writing the next chapter of this story? It would be really helpful if I get a comment saying how my story is going, if there are any mistakes, etc. **_

_**And also as a side note, if you're not from Canada than you should know that neighbourhood and honour have u's in them. It's just how we spell things.**_

_**And also for my reviewer Kyle (who I didn't even realize wrote a review until I checked), Ella doesn't live in the wilderness, she lives in the South of Ontario where the weather is about -5 or -3 degrees Celsius, so it's not that cold. And when she lands in Narnia, it is spring, not winter. She finds a cave to sleep in and though it does get chilly during the night she has her coat used as a blanket. Sorry if there was any confusion involved.**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

_**~ Ali**_


	3. Chapter 3

"And this shall be your bedroom," Susan said, waving her hand elegantly around. "I apologize if it is not what you wanted but you did come in such short notice we didn't have time to set it up accordingly."

It was a pretty nice sized bedroom with pale yellow walls and a canopy bed with white and gold bedding. A wardrobe was sitting on one end of the room with a wooden folding screen sitting in the same corner, probably for changing. Walking inside, I notice a little room adjoined with a tub and toilet, and also a vanity. In the rest of the bedroom there was a large bookshelf and chair next to a fireplace and a glass door flanked on either side with windows. I open the door and take in the ocean view in front of me. Lucy and Susan join me on the balcony and we relax in a moment of silence, watching the peaceful view until Susan interrupted.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have arranged for the seamstress to make dresses for you instead of walking around in clothes that look like they belong to a boy." She said this with light humour in her voice, but it still kind of stung. These are my favourite boots, after all.

"Susan!" Lucy scolded, before smiling kindly at me. "I think they look lovely. However, I do agree with Susan on wearing the proper attire, but don't worry! These are quite comfortable to walk around in. Oh, you will look simply gorgeous in a dress!" She held a dreamy look in her eyes which I smiled at.

In all honesty I was panicking on the inside. I've hardly ever worn dresses and when I did they were for weddings and extremely special occasions. I doubt they'll be easy to run around in, either. I simply nodded at the both of them. "Good," Susan acknowledged, "In the meantime you would have to borrow one of our dresses. I fear my gowns would be too big for you, but you look about Lucy's size…" She trailed off inspecting me as I awkwardly picked at the hem of my shirt.

"Yes, stay right here." She ran out of the room with such grace it looked as if she was gliding out. I stared in awe. I'll never be able to do that. Lucy giggled next to me, "I don't understand how that's possible, either."

It didn't take long for Susan to reappear with a midnight blue dress. She held it up against my shoulders. "This should do until the seamstress arrives tomorrow morning, and you could borrow an extra nightgown from Lucy later on." She pushes me into the bath area, "And take a bath, you smell horrible! I'll get a dryad to help you." She kept walking but I'm pretty sure she said, "Aslan knows, you need all the help you can get."

It was really awkward taking a bath. It's been a long time since I've ever actually sit down and relax with bubbles floating around me. I'm used to showers but, I could get used to this. I sink lower in the tub, resting the back of my head against the edge of the porcelain tub.

It ended all too soon when the dryad rushed in with Lucy's dress and a towel. I dried off and slipped on the dress. It was nice enough, and luckily very easy to move in, hugging at exactly the right place and letting it flow around my legs. I sat down on a chair in front of a small vanity and watched as the dyad blew my hair all around until it was dry. I patted the soft and fluffy dark hair and smiled at the dryad, "Thank-you."

She nodded and swept away, leaving me completely alone. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror when I saw something behind me. On my bed rested my backpack. I completely forgot that I never came home from school!

Marching over, I look to see if anything was touched. The rest of my lunch was gone but that didn't really matter. My ipod and phone were moved, but I don't think anyone understood what they're for, and my id cards were looked through. It wasn't anything I should be mad at the royals for, I hated my picture for my school id. I opened the wardrobe and tossed my bag onto the floor. I won't be needing it anymore.

I examined the bookshelf to look for a good book to read to pass the time, since I'm not sure what to do now. Some of the titles were weird and many were- in this world- non-fiction, like cookbooks and the general history of Narnia. I picked up one that looked like it would give me some answers, The Narnian Lifestyle.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Lady Elaine? Ella?" Yes, you do have a lovely voice. Lovely, low, deep, powerful… Do you have a handsome face to go with that voice as well? Smooth as silk, now I wouldn't mind-<p>

"Elaine!"

"Gah!" Ow, they should have softer floors for my butt. "Oh, King Edmund." From my position on the ground his boots looked worn, some bits of dried mud was stuck on the edges around his boots. My eyes went upward, following his long legs and body until finally meeting his face, where an amused expression lay on his face.

"What are you doing on the ground?" He was trying not to laugh, I could tell. I sat up and crossed my legs in a pretzel, although it was hard to tell with my dress.

"I, um, was reading a book. I guess I fell asleep and then… This happened." The corner of his mouth twitched before he put out his hand. I blink at it, is he expecting me to shake it or… Is this some form of apology for binding me in chains earlier. I put my own hand out to shake his. I must have taken too long because he grabbed my hand and pulled me up faster than I could get a word out of my mouth.

I smacked right into his chest, my arm feels like falling off. On a different note… He's got abs! Oh my goodness, strong abs! And rough hands, rough calloused hands. Okay, inner teenage hormonal girl gone.

I could feel the back of my neck start to heat up. "I am so sorry! I didn't realize you were helping me, I thought we were going for a handshake and...yeah," He just stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"It's alright," His silky smooth voice replied, "No harm done. Actually, I have been sent with a message from my other siblings and myself that we are having supper. Usually we invite other Narnians and we all eat together in the Grand Hall but for today it is a private meal in which you are invited."

"Um, okay," my voice squeaks out. King Edmund nods and turns around, and I follow him. I've faintly remembered where the dining room was but King Edmund walked fast. I guess I can ask them anything since it'll be the five of us alone, so no one else can hear my stupid questions. So far, the royals are the only humans I've seen, so I guess I'm stuck with them until I can go home.

I sure hope time moves differently back home, since I've ended up in the past. Maybe I won't get grounded after all!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: It's not the best chapter, and it took so long, but I finally got through. And I got three reviews, including one from Kyle. Your review made me smile, it was so detailed and well-researched, I almost felt like crying (in a good way). Sadly, I'm not going to be too detailed partly because my laptop is at 14% battery and I'm too lazy to do any research. First, we do have AC and heater in our homes, the Kings and Queens don't know she's from Canada (which shall be explained in the next chapter), and Elaine is trying very hard not to freak out and convince herself that this is not a dream.**_

_**Also thanks to AllisonReader, have you won anything from roll-up-the-rim? I keep trying for the car, but I highly doubt I'd win one.**_

_**And for Fayola98, your English is a lot better than some people in my class, don't be sorry. And the bag will be explained in further detail next chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**~ Ali**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Ell- Um, I mean Lady Elaine, please sit down!" Susan shot Lucy a look when she was going to call me by my nickname. I smiled kindly down at Lucy and tried to gracefully slide in the chair next to her.

"Please, Ella is fine. Lady Elaine seems like a mouthful. This goes for you all as well!" I exclaim, pointing out to the rest of her siblings. Susan seemed to be thinking about something but nodded, "If it makes you feel more at ease…"

I bobbed my head up and down so fast it hurt, and awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck to the amusement of Edmund, who was trying to hide a smirk behind his hand. The glare I sent him would have worked and he should have been cowering in fear by now… except for the fact that I can't glare to save my life. And that's what finally set him off.

"What are you trying to do?" he said in between his laughs, "You're about as scary as a baby mouse!"

Ignoring him, I turned back to the rest of the royals. "So," I drew out as nonchalant as I possibly could, "Where's the food?"

"Oh yes, breakfast!" Lucy was looking strangely at her brother when he was laughing, but she looked away at my question and exclaimed as loudly as she could. I saw Susan rolling her eyes, but the fresh smells of baked goods reached my nose and I turned towards the door. My eyes widened when I saw a beaver wearing an apron bring a tray of that delicious smelling food into the room and gently placing it on the table. I swallowed when more animals entered with trays, and one particular goat-person hybrid sit down opposite from me greeting the royals in a friendly manner. The chatting around me grew louder as Lucy, Edmund and Peter all chatted vividly with the faun about adventures in the forests and fun times in taverns, and Susan helped the beaver (whose name is Mrs Beaver) set up al the dishes and trays in front of everyone. I felt like I was intruding in a family only event, and I pretended to set up the plate in front of me like Mrs Beaver and Susan were doing. Of course, my awkwardness shined through when all I could do was re-fold the napkin and move everything around about an inch from where they had been originally placed. Mrs Beaver noticed and smiled kindly at me, in how I assume a beaver can smile. She walked over to my side of the table and lowered her voice slightly to tell me what's in each dish.

"You must be the new guest. So young, and only a girl as well! I am Mrs Beaver, and if you have any questions at all, if you have any problems you come to see me." She patted my hand with her...paw? Furry hand? I don't know much about a beaver's anatomy. I blinked when Mrs Beaver poured me a mug of tea, while she continued to talk. "Ever since the coronation, I've been keeping myself busy in the kitchens, of course Mr Beaver is very happy about that."

She piled on food upon food onto my plate, telling me what everything is. I looked around to see everyone else digging in as well, so I enjoyed my omelette when Mrs Beaver left after ensuring that I was comfortable enough. Everything was delicious, so much better than anything I've ever eaten back at home. The omelette was fantastic, and I also ate sausages, marmalade bread roll, white pudding, english muffins, and strangely enough, toffee.

Conversation flowed all around me from giants declaring war to designs for new gowns. Taking a sip of apple juice, a small smirk found its way to the corner of my mouth when I remembered how I used to hate apple juice back home, but this tasted so much sweeter and fresh.

My reveries stopped when Peter cleared his throat, and everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. He was staring at me in a way my parents would when introducing me to their friends. I slowly put down the goblet and folded my hands across my lap, fingers twiddling anxiously.

"Ella, there is a matter we need to discuss concerning your business here. We can't have you sitting around doing nothing all day. I mean, we already have Lucy filling in that position."

"Hey!" Lucy stuck out her tongue at her older brother. The left corner of my mouth lifted at their antics, they may be royals but family always comes first.

Peter smiled at Lucy but otherwise ignored her. "I've decided that since you will most likely be staying at Cair Paravel indefinitely, you may as well learn more about Narnia; its history, geography, and other such schoolings. You shall have lessons alongside Lucy and her tutor, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, of course I'd like that."

"Lessons shouldn't be the only duty taking up your time. Do you have any skills that may benefit Narnia? It could be something like… knitting, or cooking or something."

Great, things I'm good at. Let's see, I can watch entire seasons of a show within a week, read novels, eat my weight worth of junk food in one day and fast the next, and I can hibernate for hours. I wonder which of these things is the useful skill Peter wants me to use?

Curse you Peter for putting me on the spot!

"If you don't have an answer to that at this moment, then that's fine," Susan said gently, probably realising I wasn't going to respond anytime soon. "We could always spend time going through different areas of work and seeing if any is a favourable skill to have. Actually, tomorrow I will be spending most of my time with the seamstress and helping to put together gowns for a future ball. You are welcome to join us and at the same time fill your own wardrobe as well?"

Joy. Fashion. I smiled as warmly as I could and nodded with what I hope was enthusiasm. Don't get me wrong, I love looking through pictures of dresses and putting together ideal outfits for any occasion as much as the next girl, but it gets tedious. And tiring. And man, all I want to do is sleep, eat, and explore.

* * *

><p>Breakfast ended immediately after and everyone separated to do stuff. Peter and Edmund were going off to discuss with Tumnus about peace offerings with some distant land and Susan was preparing the guest list for the future ball. I stood up from my seat all but ready to go back to the guest room to get some proper sleep, but a hard tug of my left arm thought otherwise. I almost tripped when Lucy set off in an excited skip through the castle, her hand still wrapped tightly around my arm.<p>

"Oh, I simply must show you the horses! They are the loveliest creatures and have such interesting conversations. Then we could ride them and I can show you my favourite places in Narnia!"

"Conversations?" I gulped, but Lucy paid no mind to what I was saying and opened a heavy door, pulling me along outside like an excited child. I shook my head, as if warding away negative and adult-ish thoughts, and began to laugh as we both skipped to the stables.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the tub after my quick bath and dried off, putting on the nightgown Susan had made specifically for me. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I let my hair dry naturally while brushing with my fingers, and reflected back to the afternoon. Lucy introduced me to most of the horses in the stable. We ended up not riding any of them because they felt extremely moody at the time, but it was fun talking to them and hearing them communicate with each other. We took a walk through town, stopping to chat with fellow Narnians. Our walk led us to the beach where we found the stable boy playing in the water with two of the horses that were missing at the stable. He was very kind and chummy, making jokes about everything and getting whacked in the face by a tail whose owner got very offended.<p>

Then we came inside to have dinner, and the Great Hall was filled with people and creatures of all ages taking their seats at two long rows of tables. Lucy and I sat near the middle with the rest of the siblings were seated, and I had a wonderful time chatting with my neighbour (who was a young faun) about the fun games that teens play in their free time. Before I knew it, my stomach was filled up with so much food I could barely talk, and I was glad I was not the first one to leave the table.

Hushed voices disrupted my thoughts, and being the curious person I was, I crept silently to the door and leaned my head up against the warm wood. It sounded like two men, but I still couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Because I'm King, dammit, and she's… Well, she's…" I started when Edmund's voice rang clear out, and pressed myself further up against the door to hear more.

"Oh, shut up. Get to bed, we have to be up early for training tomorrow anyways," and with that swift and heavy footsteps started coming towards me. My heart started pounding as I backed up quickly, and just in time. Three consecutive knocks sounded on my door immediately after and in a frenzy I fell down again in a massive crash. I winced as my butt felt the pain. The door creaked open slightly and a cautious voice called out my name.

"Elaine? Are you alright?"

Despite my bruising butt and ego, I couldn't help but smile at his concern, and a hot flash erupted at the base of my neck. "I'm fine, just had a bit of an accident, that's all."

The door opened wider and a mop of dark hair poked through, a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk when he saw me sitting on the ground with my legs in the pretzel position.

"I just came to say that my siblings and I wish to say good night, and that Susan recommends you to get some sleep and to be up and ready early for whatever you'll be doing tomorrow." I rolled my eyes at the carelessness in the way he spoke and I could feel my throat beginning to clog up.

"Thank you, and good night."

I shut my eyes after Edmund closed the door, and let out a sigh as I stood up. Sliding under the covers, I thought back to this entire day, and how it had gone by so fast. I hoped that the rest of my time here would not be like that. I want to spend as long as possible in this magical land that I hope one day I can call home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long, I hope this length satisfies you guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm a horrible person for putting this off for so long and I really have no other explanation other than me being a lazy bum and getting sucked into Korean dramas my friend introduced me to. Without further ado, chapter five everybody! PS I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes, I got this out kinda rushed. Although, the same thing should also be said about the previous chapters.**_

* * *

><p>A sudden burst of light blinded me through my closed eyelids, and I ducked my head further under the blanket. If this was my dad's way of trying to wake me up, he has to try much harder than that. This sleeping beauty ain't going anywhere.<p>

"Oh honestly, Ella, you're worse than Peter."

That… is not my father's voice. At least, I hope it isn't his voice. I try to open my eyes and end up squinting at a bright eyed- and scowling-Susan.

Oh my god. I'm not dreaming.

I sit straight up in bed, blinking furiously at the raven-haired queen standing at the foot of my bed. "I should have been wiser than to assume you would already be awake by this time," she said, walking over to the wardrobe and taking out Lucy's dress. "I had told Cordelia that we would be coming for a fitting at ten o'clock sharp, and here you are still in your nightsuit at a quarter to nine."

"How did you get in my room?"

"Get dressed and wash your face, I want you down on the back balcony for breakfast before we head into town."

"Yes mum," I mumble, already feeling myself fall back asleep. My head barely touched the pillow when the blanket was ripped away from my body.

"You have fifteen minutes, for Aslan's sake you had better be on time." The door shut as Susan left the room and my eyes lazily glanced around. Alone in my thoughts I can now comprehend that I really have travelled into another dimension where everyone is rich and royal, and animals could talk and act like humans, and where all my wildest fantasies and dreams seem to come true. This is the first time in forever where I feel in peace with myself. My Pinterest boards have never even seen the beauty the Narnia surrounds me with.

Then I groan as I realize that angry Susan will come into my room again if I don't wake up now. Walking into the washroom I head to the vanity to wake myself up with warm water. Looking up, I blink at my own reflection. It's been awhile since I stared at myself in the mirror. I remember back home I was such a bathroom hog and 80% of that time was spent looking and talking to the mirror. I take my hair and twist it up into a bun before continuing washing up.

Putting Lucy's dress on reminded me of how my day was planned, and I quickly glanced at the clock before rushing out the doors. I had already spent eighteen minutes getting ready.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

I smile guiltily at Susan before sitting down at the table. The plate in front of me already had fruits and toast on it, and a faun poured hot tea into a mug for me. I thank him and look around the table. Peter had nearly finished his toast and was drinking his tea, apparently telling a short story which made Lucy laugh with joy. Edmund was the only person missing, but I tried my best not to make it look like I cared.

Lucy stopped laughing long enough to notice me nibbling on my toast, "Oh, good morning Ella, it seems I forgot you were even here! Are you excited to go to town today? I'm coming as well to make sure you don't get bored of Susan here," she giggles. "Lucy," Susan warns at the young girl, but rolls her eyes at Lucy's giggling. Susan takes a sip of her tea and asks, "Did you sleep well enough during the night?"

"Yes, it was the first time in a while where I actually enjoyed my sleep," I reply, and I wasn't lying. Usually I would get into bed but I wouldn't be able to drift off comfortably until one or two in the morning. But here as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. "I want to thank you all for welcoming into your castle to stay, and I am so sorry if I was a burden to you four."

"Nonsense," Peter spoke up in his most regal sounding voice, "You have no reason to be sorry, and you are most definitely not a burden."

Lucy reached out a hand towards mine, "To be completely honest it has gotten quite lonely with just my siblings around. There's only so much exploring and playing and learning that I can do by myself before I go mental. I am so so so glad to have another friend to talk with."

"Quite," Susan nodded. "After we get our gowns and get you fitted with the world of Narnia, there is no doubt that you will become a part of our family."

I can feel my neck and face getting hot from their compliments, and I awkwardly look down at my plate and smile. The butterflies remained in my stomach even when Susan screeched about being late to the dress shop and pulled me and Lucy along to the coach waiting outside.

* * *

><p>"Welcome your majesties and your majesties' guest."<p>

A tall woman smiled at us as another assistant ushered us towards the back walls where the mirrors stood. Susan and Lucy gracefully entered like the queens they were and curtsied politely to the woman. "This is Lady Elaine and she will be staying at Cair Paravel indefinitely," Susan said, reaching her arm out towards me. I follow her and smile at the woman and bow my head, giving a sort of half curtsy by bending my knees. I doubt anyone could see under the dress anyway. "This is Cordelia, the best seamstress in Narnia," Susan continued. Cordelia's face flushed with pride and she beamed as she looked up to the older queen. "Cordelia will measure you and get you fitted for enough clothes to fill the entire wardrobe. Lucy and I are also getting a small fitting for dress robes but we will come as soon as we're done to see how you are doing." Turning towards Lucy who was already rifling through dresses on a rack, she joined her and talked to each other in low voices. I blinked and turned around to face Cordelia who was looking me up and down.

"Come over here, dear, and stand on the stool if you please," she asked in a motherly voice. Looking at the three-way mirror, I see Cordelia scurry around me with a tape measure and making little comments here and there. Some comments were about making adjustments to dresses, and other comments were a bit more brutal to my ego.

"My goodness, this child has absolutely no weight at all, how in Aslan's name would she be able to carry a robe on her shoulders?"

"She has the most abominable figure I have ever seen, if she keeps her shoulders slumped like that no suitor will ever want to court a humpback whale."

"How can a lady wear a man's boots? Especially with a dress as well…"

Cordelia tutted as she finished her measuring. "Well, I have my work cut out for me," she chortled, "But nevertheless, I think we can scrabble some essential pieces for your closet."

And just like that I was pushed behind a screen and passed on dress after dress, coming out every time for Cordelia to check if it properly fitts and making adjustments when needed. It seemed like hours until I saw the bright face of Lucy cheering me up instantly-until I realized there were still a lot more things to try on.

When we eventually left the store there were so many boxes that Susan decided it would be better to ride individually up to the castle, so she took two horses from the five that pulled the carriage and had someone set the saddles for the ride up to Cair Paravel. Since I don't know how to ride, Susan and I shared a horse while Lucy cantered on beside us, talking about dresses and fashions for some celebration. When it came to my turn I just ranted about my terrible experience with getting fitted and the two other girls laughed at me.

It felt good to talk and laugh with Susan and Lucy. It begins to feel like I have finally made some really good friends, and I can't wait to see what Narnia brings in the future with these royals.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: One last note just to end this chapter. One of the difficulties I find when writing this book is trying to stick with the original story. I spent more time researching than actually writing and whilst I do like digging around in fictional history, it would be easier to just write how I feel this should take place. So this story takes place roughly five years after the Pevensies enter Narnia, so they're still pretty new in their reign but have come to behaving like royals by this time. Also, I know Edmund should be about 15 or 16 but let's pretend he's 17, okay? Cool. **_

_**And that's it for today, I know there a probably a bunch of mistakes but I'll try my best to pump out each chapter faster and better written. That also means trying my best to stick with the original story too.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with me for so long, or welcome to the new readers. I'll try to make the rest of the story less shit.**_

_**~ Ali**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Don't kill me. I'll explain my absence after this chapter. Also, curse words ahead. And most likely spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

><p>Never had my butt felt so sore before I rode up a hill on a horse for half an hour. It was fun the first fifteen minutes when we were all laughing and talking. Then the hill got a bit steep as the time went on, and it wasn't fun anymore when Lucy teased me from the way I clutched onto Susan so tightly to my weird facial expressions I was making from going numb in the bum.<p>

Don't even get me started when I finally got off the horse. Since I was pretty short I needed a bit of help getting down, and a friendly centaur was kind enough to help me. But as soon as my feet touched the ground my legs shook like crazy and I stumbled forward a few steps before the same centaur caught me. Nala, the horse I was on, couldn't stop laughing and I could just tell that my embarrassing stories were going to be gossiped by the horses and likely make their way around to everyone else at the castle.

Not even 48 hours have gone and I'm already known as the clumsy idiot. Great going, Ella.

Susan stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes rolling as the horses- and Lucy- continued to snicker. "Come along Ella, you and Lucy have a lesson with the Professor on geography."

Lucy beamed when the professor was mentioned, and she grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me forward. "I can't wait to show you the map of Narnia and all our distant lands, and Professor Thurber has the most wonderful tales about the history and life, he's a fantastic storyteller!"

"Let's hope those stories are put into good use," Susan's voice called out, fading as Lucy dragged me along up the grand staircase and through winding hallways. The white marble walls glinted wherever the sunlight touched it, and as homely as it felt a part of me can't help but wince every time my dirt covered boots hit the ground. I was only half listening to Lucy yak on and on about different things to learn; whether it be mapping the world, learning about all the rulers in different states, currency, weaponry, animals (talking and silent both). We finally turned into a darker hallway lined with old portraits and paintings of different scenarios, a wooden door at the end of the hall leading to the professor's study. As Lucy knocked on the door I took a closer look at one of the paintings. There seemed to be a cluster of different animals surrounding a lamppost that seemed to grow out from the ground. I tilted my head to get a better look, and I could have sworn that the light on the post blinked at me. I shook my head and leaned closer to make sure if I was seeing things, until the door slammed open. Startled, I quickly turned away and faced an old man with a kind-hearted face. He looked extremely old-fashioned with his long blue robe but somehow he fit perfectly as a Narnian. He smiled at Lucy and stepped back into the room, leaving way for us to follow him inside.

The room was wide and had high ceilings, a simple chandelier towering above the center of the room. Two walls were lined with shelves filled with books and journals, cordials and statues, while natural light filled in from one wall made completely of glass. The professor was already seated at his desk when Lucy and I made our way towards him. He pushed his gold-rimmed glasses farther up along his crooked nose as he continued writing in a large journal.

"I see you had important business to attend to yesterday, Miss Pevensie," he said rather coolly, flipping the page over and writing again. Lucy reddened and bowed her head.

"I'm terribly sorry for missing yesterday's lesson, I was showing Ella around since she came here." Oh, thanks Lucy for throwing me under the bus.

The professor took the time to dab his quill in ink, and glanced over in my direction. His eyes narrowed and he went back to his journal. "I see you are the new addition to the castle," he replied haughtily. "I deduce you will be living here, although I don't see why. There are already enough commoners taking refuge within these walls, I knew the majesties were too kind and hospitable to kick out the unwanted."

I take back what I said about his face being kind-hearted. You sir are an asshole.

As if hearing my thoughts, he raised his head to look at me and huffed, going back to his work. "They always come younger and younger. Before long there will be children crawling all over my study and I am _not_ here to be kept as a babysitter. You girl," he suddenly called out, waving the feather part of his quill angrily in my direction. "How old are you? I will not stay here as your caretaker, you hear me?"

I stand rooted in my spot, debating whether I should answer him or not, before Lucy finally came to my rescue. "Professor, Ella is here to learn about Narnia with me, and she will be joining me for our lessons."

The old man grumbled a bit more before sighing. "You missed yesterday's lesson and you were fifteen minutes late today as well, no matter your royal status that is inexcusable and I am a very important man with my own work to attend to. I will not yield to two young ones who do not abide to my rules.

"Why do you want to learn about Narnia? If you were born you should already know enough to get along, unless you came from the land where the majesties came from." He stopped short and widened his gaze, looking back and forth between me and Lucy. "Aslan help me, what is your reason of being in Narnia?"

My eyes darted around the room looking for an excuse. "Umm, I just kind of… stumbled into this world I guess?"

The professor sighed and lifted his hand to his forehead, shaking his head as if he was in pain. My mom did that to me all the time whenever I did or said something stupid, but I barely said anything to this man and he judges me anyways? Rude.

"That is not a valid reason, young one. Everyone who comes into Narnia has a reason for living here. Whether it is to gain riches or a marriage, or battling giant birds and discovering hidden vaults, everyone has a reason." His voice softened then as he stood up and walked towards the window. "The current royals, for example, came to this country because of the Great Lion, and saved us from the long winter bestowed by the wicked witch. They stayed here as great monarchs to keep protecting our land and our people, and to make sure no more harm will ever come to us again

"You already have a plan set by Aslan, whether it be good or bad, that will come to play. I must warn you child, that many people will not be pleased by your appearance. The four majesties have already made this a free country for the good, and are happy with how they live now. Once they hear that another child of Adam has entered our world, there will be many doubts as to whether you will help this nation or grow to be another evil."

He turned to look at me, his blue eyes pierce into my soul as I stay rooted in place, the sweat warming up the back of my neck.

"Your choice in life is fatal; may Aslan give favor for your life as well as ours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hi. I'm sorry for nearly abandoning. I say nearly because I've been trying to write this chapter since last year but never got to finish until today, so there are most likely many differences in writing styles. But hey, the plot is starting to kick in and it's getting more interesting than just a random girl chills with the Pevensie siblings. New character, more dialogue, more fantasy.**_

_**So don't shoot me for being slow.**_

_**I'll try to get the next chapters going quickly, I'm getting pretty bored outside my uni classes and coursework. But if I get low marks on my exams, I'm blaming all of you (and Edmund Pevensie for looking so fine it makes me want to write out a whole set of drabbles for Ella and Edmund).**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**~ Ali**_


End file.
